


The Heat Of The Night

by writhingunderneathnouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old louis, 17 year old niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, M/M, Top!Niall, bottom!Louis, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writhingunderneathnouis/pseuds/writhingunderneathnouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis an omega is friends with Niall, an alpha. One night during their weekly movie nights Louis goes into his first heat. Niall tries to control his alpha instincts but what happens when it becomes all too much for them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I have also completed on my Wattpad account Meshii. It is not plagiarized in any shape or form. If you would like to look at my stuff there, feel free. You may also suggest I bring something from there to here  
> -  
> Story has not been edited, minor errors will occur

Louis walked down the hallway of his school. He walked past the many different groups of people, the alphas, betas and omegas. Louis was heading to the library to pick up a book that was required to help him complete his newes English assignment. Louis wasn't exactly a nerd, but he did care - and was actually forced to - about his grades. He needed to work very hard on completing his work, so did the other omegas, like himself, the school was very strict on their work policy, especially for the omegas. They had made it very clear that the omegas needed to pass, and by pass they mean anything higher than a B. So Louis had been brought up to do his work and get it done on time. 

On his way to his destination, he caught sight of the popular boys, the jocks. The alphas. Each and every one of them was good looking with big muscles and intimidating looks. They were freshman, but they still were the popular boys, of the grade you could say. They would be trying out for the lacrosse team and most likely would earn a place, be good or average, they would find a way to be on the team, it's just what alphas do.

The group of males stood with their backs against the lockers and their arms folded over their chests, making sure they got the point across they were the 'top dogs' of the school and weren't to be messed with. They got away with many things at school, grading was one. They didn't need the good grades like an omega did - it obviously didn't hurt to have them, it just wasn't a necessity. Louis didn't like alphas, he thought they were all big headed mongrels that got away with everything. In some cases they have been let off of murder, Louis did not like that. 

Louis held his head down, pushed his black, rectangle framed glasses up the bridge of his nose and walked past the group as quickly as he could. He prayed to himself that he would be able to survive the day without them coming up to him and beating the living daylights out of him. It's happened ever since he could remember. Louis doesn't fully understand why they do this to him, sometimes he thinks it's because he's gay, other times it's because he's an omega, other times, he cannot think of a single reason why they do this. But Louis does know, it has to do with Harry Styles.

"Oi, Omega" Harry's deep, husky voice called out to the younger boy. Harry was a very handsome man, broad shoulders, toned, tanned skin littered with tattoos, eyes as green as emeralds and curly hair pushed back with a bandana - a different print every day. 

Louis froze in his tracks, holding his books tighter to his chest, his eyes squinted shut and he mumbled prayers that he wouldn't be hurt today. He heard that 'click, clack' of Harry's boots against the hallway floor, each step Louis's fear grew just a little more. 

Harry closed the gap between the two, almost touching the omegas back with his front. Harry leaned in and took a sniff of the frightened boy. He smirked, he got off to the boys fear, the smell was exhilarating. 

"The smell of fear is radiating off you. I can almost feel it" Harry snarled. Then with a little nudge to the back Louis fell forward, dropping his books to stop his fall. His books flew in front of him, hands on the cold floor, and glasses in front of him, his vision now blurred. "Such a silly omega" Harry spoke. Louis thought it was such a shame Harry was so horrible, because his voice was just amazing. Deep and husky. Louis loved the sound. 

Puberty always hit the alphas earlier than anyone else. Before their teens alphas began to hit their growth spurts, shooting up and broadening out. Physical exercise helped a lot with the transformation too. 

"S-sorry" Louis stuttered. Even though he wasn't in the wrong - he never was when it came to Harry - he didn't dare not apologise to the older, bigger boy. He would end up getting it worse off than originally planned, and Louis did not want that. 

"You better be" Harry walked past the smaller boy to stand in front of him. Louis looked up with his blurred vision, seeing the taller boy in front of him, before Harry raised his foot and stepped on the glasses. Louis whimpered at the 'crunch' sound that his glasses made. It was his fifth pair in just two weeks. "Good luck seeing" a foot collided into Louis's stomach, winding the smaller, more fragile boy.

Louis cried and held his stomach as he dropped to his side, watching through blurred vision as Harry walked away proudly laughing with his group of 'followers' as Louis liked to call them. He continued to lay there, everyone walking past him like he didn't even exist. It was times like this he wishes he had someone who cared about him enough to help in those situations he faced with Harry, but sadly, that was just a wish that had yet to come true for him.

In the distance, Niall walked down the hallway. The alpha had found a scent, a strong one, one of an omega who was was hurt and scared. Niall followed the scent all the way to where a small boy lay on the ground, crying in pain. His books were scattered around him and a pair of broken glasses lay next to him. 

Niall frowned at the small boy. He was definitely not like most alphas. He was nice, and kind, well that was until something ticked him off and his alpha came out ready to rip open the closest person to him. Niall hated that part of him, he didn't want to be vicious or evil. But he wouldn't give up being an alpha, he wouldn't be able to find an omega so easily then. Just like the one he just found, lying on the ground.

The alpha approached the omega on the ground, crouching down to his level. Louis whimpered, seeing a face in front of him again, he was preparing for the next hit. But he didn't expect to hear what he did. 

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you " the voice was rough and deep, strong and held an Irish accent. Louis wiped at his eyes, trying to help his already messed up vision. 

Niall held his hand out to Louis and he took it, still weary on this boy he's never met. To be fair, it was a pretty big school and to know every student would be ridiculous. Niall helped the boy back up to his feet, not letting go of his hand. He didn't want to, the small omega just held something over him, the second he touched him. 

"They're a little busted but here" Niall handed the glasses to Louis. The omega pulled his hand away from the unknown boy and slid the cracked glasses on to his face. They were too far gone to be useful to him, but they helped just enough to see a clearer image of the boy before him, and Louis thought he would have a heart attack. Blonde hair, obviously bleached, blue eyes, near to flawless face. He was beautiful.

"Uh-uh, thanks..." Louis dragged on hoping to catch the name of the only one to help him. 

"Niall" he smiled, his teeth perfectly aligned.

"Louis" Niall smiled at him. He was cute. Niall has never really believed himself to be gay, he's never really found himself attracted to a boy. Sure he's seen a boy and thought he was good looking. Niall always recognised that as knowing a good looking person when he saw one. But seeing this boy and the feeling he got when he touched him. He may have to look into things a little more. "So, uh, thanks, Niall. I should go home, need to fix these" Louis pointed to his glasses. 

He bent down again and fumbled around for his books. Niall immediately went to help, seeing as Louis was having so much trouble doing it himself. He just couldn't let the boy go home alone when he was having such trouble with this. 

"Let me take you home" Louis froze. "Please, you can't get home yourself. It's the least I can I do" Niall was smiling, hoping the boy would give in. He didn't want to use his 'alpha voice' to convince him. 

"I-I can't..." Niall growled. Louis's stubbornness was getting Niall closer and closer to his breaking point.

"Louis" Niall growled a little deeper, his voice became even deeper and stronger and a flash of yellow went through his blue eyes. Louis whimpered but agreed to the boy to assist him home. He didn't need another alpha to hurt him today. 

Niall helped Louis walk to his car. Louis climbed into his car and closed his door while Niall went to the drives side. He asked where Louis's house was and he answered quietly. The first five minutes were silent. Louis was too scared to speak, though he seemed nice enough at first, he used his alpha voice on him. But Louis had a question bugging him for ages now.

"How did you find me?" Niall frowned and glanced at Louis. 

"Pretty hard to miss a boy on the floor" Niall stated flatly. Louis gave him a questioning look. "Your scent. I could smell you a mile away. Hell a beta could have picked up on your fear"

"They all ignored me" Louis mumbled and looked down into his lap. And with that, the ride was silent, once again. 

Just moments later, Niall pulled up in front of a house. It was very simple and plain compared to where Niall lives in a two-storey posh house. But he didn't question it. He found it cute, especially with the flowers in pots in front of the house. 

Niall continued to help Louis up the steps that lead to the front door. Louis knocked on his door and waited for the response. He was about to inform Niall he was no longer needed when a lady opened the front door. There stood a lady, in her thirties with short dark brown hair, and a pregnant stomach that looked fairly large, Niall decided she had to be carrying twins. 

"Louis? What are you doing home? What happened to your glasses?" she pulled her son inside the house and Niall followed in behind. "I can't keep buying you glasses Louis. You have to get contacts" 

"But you know how I feel about eyes" Louis whined, Niall smirked at his mini tantrum. 

"I don't care Louis. You are getting contacts and that is that" Louis pouted at his mum. "Now, get your friend to go and get you some, I have to wait for your sisters to come home from school" his mum walked over to her purse and pulled out cash. She handed it to her son, and Louis took it, taking the arm of the alpha and pulled him out of the house. 

Niall didn't mind he was being dragged, most alphas would, but not Niall. Not when that feeling was buzzing inside of him again. Louis never let go of him, not until he was back at Niall's car. 

"You don't mind do you?" he asked, anger still evident in his mind. "You'll take me to get my contacts?" Niall smiled.

"Of course not. Get in" Louis smiled. Maybe this alpha isn't so bad and they could become friends.

+

Two weeks passed since Niall helped Louis get his contacts and Niall liked the way Louis looked without his glasses. But since that day, they didn't speak again. Louis thought he might have gained a friend. But Niall was an alpha, he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up too much on that. 

Louis walked down the hallway of school, books to his chest and eyes itching at the contacts that were placed in his eyes. He still wasn't used of them and really wished he could wear his glasses again. 

"Well, well, well, little Omega" Harry's voice pulled him out of his anger of no glasses. "Aren't you high and mighty now that you don't look like a little nerd" Harry laughed. 

"Leave me alone Harry" Louis bit back. It was a mistake that Louis knew he made instantly. No one ever dare speaks to an alpha in such a way - unless you're looking for trouble. 

"Excuse me" Harry growled, fury burning inside him, he didn't like the way he had been spoken to, at all. Harry's eyes flashed yellow, Louis cowered away from the taller and stronger alpha. "Do you want to say it again" his voice incredibly deep as he marched up to the omega. His chest pushed out, showing his dominance.

"Yeah" Louis wasn't going to back down, an odd thing to do for an omega - they're usually very submissive to people. "Leave. Me. Alone" Harry snarled, his inner alpha breaking through its reins. He snapped, brought his arms back and pushed them forward, sending Louis to the ground on his back harshly, hitting his head on the concrete flooring of the school's hallways. 

"How dare you speak to me like that" Harry's rage was filling his body in a quick rate, he has never been able to control his alpha as well as most. Some choose not to and allow the alpha to consume their bodies. 

Louis was groaning holding the back of his head in his hand that was throbbing. He's honestly surprised he didn't black out. But he couldn't find his words to reply to the alpha, which only infuriated him even more. His eyes turned yellow and he launched himself at Louis, throwing a punch to the omega's face as he sat on the floor. 

Each hit to the face, just made his throbbing head hurt just that little bit more, but he was defenseless and weak against the angry alpha on top of him. And it was at this point that Louis thought it would be the end of him. That was until a familiar voice shouted across the hallway. 

"Oi get off him" Niall growled, his voice reaching it's full harshness. Niall growled at the boy on top of Louis and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him backwards to his 'friends'. "No one will come near him again, otherwise you will go through me" Niall announced to the people that had formed a circle around the three boys. "Got that?" 

Everyone nodded in fear, even the other alphas of the school were scared of Niall. Harry just shook his head, and walked away from the scene. He couldn't believe what just happened, but he wasn't going to interfere with what Niall had said. Years ago Niall made it clear he would hurt anyone who would get in his way of what he wants. 

After calming himself he walked to Louis lying on the ground, limp and nearly lifeless. Frowning at the boy, he picked him up slapped his cheek to wake him. He wasn't going to allow the boy to fall asleep, that could be dangerous. 

"Louis" Niall spoke in his alpha voice. "Louis wake up" through the drowsiness, he opened his eyes and a small smile spread across his lips. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?" He didn't reply. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital" 

Niall drove the two to the hospital, keeping Louis awake the whole drive there. When they arrived Niall carried Louis inside explaining the issue of what happened, the nurses carted him away to go through the tests needed to check if he was okay.

And he was. Besides a few bruises, he was perfectly fine, Niall couldn't have been happier to hear that news. Because even though he was an alpha and Louis was an omega, he liked the boy and wanted to befriend the boy. 

+

4 years later.

Louis walked into Niall's two storey house on Friday night, holding a bag of Chinese food in one hand. It wasn't unusual for Louis just to enter his friend's house without knocking. Ever since Niall had pulled Harry off of Louis, they had become friends and close friends at that. But nothing more, even though both the boys were interested in the same thing, they didn't want to jeopardise their friendship by starting something. 

So Louis had to watch on as Niall talked to other omegas, and some betas, taking them home and "showing them a good time" as Niall told Louis. Niall also told him he was helping them with their heats. Omegas are the only one of the three groups that heats, and its a horrible feeling and very hard for an alpha to stop themselves. That's why Louis hasn't has his first heat yet and keeps on suppressants. He's around Niall too much and won't allow himself to be around the alpha. But now at 17, and almost 18, he decided he needs to get off them. And he is just waiting for the time his first heat comes around.

"Niall?" Louis shouts to the empty house. Every Friday night, Niall's mum and dad go out, and his older brother had left home a year ago, leaving the two boys home alone all night to get up to whatever they wanted. Which consisted of eating a lot of junk food and staying up all hours of the night, regretting their choices when they awoke. 

"Living room" Niall called back. 

Louis smiled and skipped to the room Niall was in. When Louis entered he almost dropped the food. Niall was bent over, ass on display in his blue jeans with a muscle tee covering his torso. 

"Oh, you got the food" Niall smiled, pulling the omega from his train of thought of how Godly Niall looked in the clothing he wore. Louis felt a little embarrassed wearing one of Niall's old t-shirts and a pair of big sweat pants. He liked to feel comfortable, especially since lately he's been having pains through his body. 

"Yeah. You asked for me to pick it up on the way?" Louis walked around and set it on the table before sitting on the comfortable couch that Louis wanted to steal and take back home for himself. 

"You normally put up a fight" Niall stated as he walked around the coffee table sitting next to Louis. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately" 

"I've gone off my suppressants, its probably that" Niall just nodded. He felt for the omega. Having to deal with heats is something that does not sound very fun. Niall has been with a lot of omegas while on their heats, and it looks horrible for them. Until they get what they want that is. 

"Well, food and movie time. You ready?" Louis nodded and grabbed his box of rice, pulling his legs up to his chest he began to eat his food while Niall ate his noodle dish, that Louis forgot the name of. 

By the time the movie finished, the two friends had finished their meals and were cuddled on the couch together. Pain was filling Louis's body and he desperately tried to ignore it. But it continued to come and got worse and worse. Louis was now realising what was happening. He was going into heat. 

"What movie do you want now?" Niall asked as he hopped up and walked to his DVD player. Louis shrugged. "Alright, how about... Deadpool?" Louis nodded. He wasn't into that type of thing but he thought why not? 

Niall loaded the movie and returned to sit next to his friend. Louis curled in on himself and leaned into Niall's side, needing the comfort of a friend without telling him what was actually bothering him. Niall didn't ask him either. 

The movie played but Louis didn't pay attention to a thing that was happening. He was focusing on the pain radiating through his body. Louis let out a little whimper and wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

"Lou?" Niall paused the movie, he turned and made Louis look at him. "Are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah" he nodded. "I think it was my food. I'm just gonna go to the toilet" 

The alpha let his friend go and watched the omega walk, hunched over, to the bathroom. Louis entered the room and locked the door behind him,. Leaning on the door, he took a deep breath and let it out trying to calm himself, he continued to repeat this action until he got to a point he thought was actually making it better, until something started to drip down his leg. 

Wide eyed, he pulled his pants down, blood trickled down his leg. Louis squeaked and grabbed tissues from the basin and cleaned it off his skin, wiping up his leg all the up to his... 

"Oh God" Louis groaned as he touched his most sensitive parts. He continued cleaning himself over his parts whimpering as he did, and before he knew it he had an erection. "Fuck. No, no, no. I can't not now" he mumbled to himself.

He disposed of his bloody tissues, washed his hand and threw water on his face. He took in deep breaths, calming his body, praying his hard on would go away so he could leave the bathroom and return to Niall. He didn't want him to know about what's going on with his body. 

Louis slowly left the bathroom, padding back to the living room where the movie still played. Normally Louis would be mad, but he hadn't been paying attention anyway. He returned to his seat next to Niall and snuggled in closer to his friend. 

Niall wrapped his arm around his small omega friend, pulling him closer. He wanted to smell Louis as much as he could without making it too obvious. He knew Louis was on heat, the scent was strong. So strong and Niall was going insane by it. 

The two tried to watch the movie, but Louis couldn't focus, all he could focus on was himself growing hard again and needing to touch himself. But he couldn't, not in front of Niall. That's just too weird. Louis squirmed in spot, not feeling at all comfortable. 

"Louis. What's going on, you're moving around a lot" Niall asked. Getting fed up with the boys fidgeting. 

"N-nothing" Louis managed to get out. 

"Louis" Niall said sternly. Louis just waved it off, but part of him was praying Niall wouldn't take the next step. Louis didn't want him to use his alpha voice on him. He didn't want to disobey. He hasn't used his voice on him in years. The last time he did was when they were playing truth or dare and Niall really wanted to know who Louis has a crush on. "Louis" yellow flashed through Niall's eyes and Louis whimpered.

"I'm on heat" he relaxed slightly and Niall's eyes turned a dark shade of blue. He leaned into Louis's neck and breathed in the scent.

"I know. God, I could smell you the second you walked in" Niall murmured into Louis's neck. "How bad is it?" 

"Hurts, everything hurts. I'm so hard Niall, so, so horny" Louis whined when his own hand brushed his clothed dick. Niall hummed against the skin of Louis's neck, sending shivers through his body. 

"Do you want help?" immediately, Louis shook his head. He didn't want his friends help.

"No, no. It's fine, I'll will it away" Niall chuckled and looked into Louis's eyes. 

"Lou, you can't will this away. You either need to get yourself off or let me help you" Niall stopped touching the boy. He didn't want to let the good feeling overwhelm Louis into making his choice. This without a doubt would be Louis's first time. 

Louis sat looking at the deep shade of blue Niall's eyes turned. It was making his stomach churn and his dick even harder, if that was possible. He was so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he came the second he touched himself. But since he was all new to this he asked Niall.

"Help me, please?" Niall smiled softly at the boy in pain. "Please, hurts so much" Niall nodded. He of course wasn't going to give up the chance of sex, and with his friend - who he may or may not have been crushing on for three and a half years. 

Niall stood up and picked Louis up bridal style. He walked up the stairs with ease and kicked his door open. Louis held on tightly to Niall, the pain was becoming too much for him. His nails dug into Niall's neck, that just fueled Niall's urge. He walked to his bed and put Louis down gently. He wanted to make this good for him as well as help him. 

"Niall" Louis's voice was soft and strained. Niall hummed. "Will... Will you kiss me first? I-I want that please" Niall chuckled at the boy on his bed. The one Louis always claimed he loved more than his own 'because it's comfier and softer, like I'm on a cloud'. 

Niall climbed on top of Louis, his knees on either side of the omega. He leaned down, placed a hand on Louis's soft cheek and put his lips against Louis's. They were so soft and just let Niall lead the way. he slid his tongue into Louis's mouth, deepening the kiss, his waist finally pushing down into Louis's. He moaned.

"Oh my God. So good. So good, so good, so good" Niall held back his laugh, he's never been with someone who talks like this. "Need to be touched. Touch me Niall. So hard, not long" 

"Okay" Niall pecked Louis's lips before he climbed off of Louis and pulled the boys pants down his legs, letting them fall to the ground. Louis had decided he wanted to go commando tonight, the reason being, he felt too constricted, now he knew why. "Lou, I'm gonna suck you off okay" Louis nodded furiously. He didn't care what was going to happen, just as long as he was going to get to orgasm. 

Niall rubbed his cold hands together, then took Louis's erect dick in his hand. Pre cum leaking at the top of it. He moved his head forward and took the length in his mouth. 

"Oh fuck" Niall whined, his back arched and his hands gripped the sheets of the bed. "Oh God, Niall" Niall just kept moving his head up and down the boy's hard on, hallowing his cheeks, and using his tongue to lick on the underside. Louis was withering in pleasure. And without any warning, Louis came into Niall's mouth. 

Louis let himself relax on the bed, he finally felt content. Niall didn't have a choice but to swallow Louis's cum, not that he would spit it out. Louis was just something else. 

"That was nice. Thank you Niall" he smiled and laid next to Louis. 

"Babe, I have some bad news" Louis turned and looked up at Niall eyes wide and almost innocent. "It's going to come around again in a few minutes." Louis groaned and rolled on to his stomach, hiding his face in the covers of the bed. 

Niall took this chance to look at Louis's ass, so nice and round and firm, well it looks it. Louis was into exercise, always doing squats amongst other things, and it made his ass look fantastic. But that wasn't the only mesmerising thing about Louis. No, the other thing was his scent. His scent was just so strong still, he couldn't help himself. Niall lowered himself back down to Louis's neck, breathing in his smell. He always smelt like vanilla, but his scent, it was something else, something he couldn't pin point. But he's smelt it before. 

"What are you doing?" Louis mumbled. 

"You smell so good. I can't help it" his alpha was coming out again, Niall could feel it brewing in his stomach. "So fucking good Louis" 

Louis yelped. Niall retreated himself from Louis's body. He didn't touch the boy, not that he knew of anyway. The omega rolled back on to his back and held his stomach, crying as sharp pains went through his body. To him it felt like someone stabbing him with a knife. 

"Niall, I think it's coming back" Louis whimpered, tears threatening to leave his eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's fine. We'll make this one good, okay?" Louis nodded. "Okay" he smiled and pulled his own shirt off his body. Louis looked at him in awe. His perfectly structured muscles on full display, and it's not like Louis hasn't seen him shirtless before. He has, but now was different. His hormones were driving him insane and the sex God body in front of him was just teasing him. 

"Niall, kiss me again?" Louis asked softly. But Niall heard him loud and clear. He put himself on top of Louis, knees holding himself up either side of Louis, his hands either side of the younger boys face. Niall lowered himself until their faces were inches apart, hot breaths mixed together while Niall took his time to kiss the younger inexperienced boy again. He knew this time would definitely include sex, not oral, actual sex and Niall was nervous. 

Sure he's been with virgins before, but this was Louis. His best friend. He didn't want to hurt him in any way at all. Louis pulled Niall's face down and made their lips touch again. He moved his soft lips against Niall's rough, chapped ones. Though it wasn't healthy for his lips to be that way, Louis kind of liked it. It felt how Niall's calloused fingers felt over his skin. And that was an amazing feeling. 

Louis hands began to wander down the muscled back that was above him. The hot skin becoming clammy under his small delicate hands, while his member grew harder and harder without being touched. Niall pulled away from the kiss first, pressing soft kisses along his jaw and to his neck, breathing in Louis's scent while resting himself. 

"Smell so damn good" Niall whispered in Louis's ear, hot breath tickling his skin. Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't scared that Niall was going to mark him. Of course there's nothing wrong with Niall, but Louis didn't think he was ready for that commitment yet. 

Niall ground his hips down into Louis's, and he hissed as the rough denim rubbed against his sensitive part. Niall loved the sound and repeated the action, also needing friction on his own aching erection trapped inside his tight jeans. 

"Lou, get your shirt off, I'm gonna prep you now, okay?" Louis's wide blue eyes stared at his alpha friend with worry. He was going to do what? "Are you okay with that?" 

"W-what are you go-oing to do?" Niall smiled softly at his innocent friend. 

"I'm going to prep you, so you will be able to fit my dick in you, so we can have sex" Niall spoke calmly. "But if you don't want that-"

"No! No, I do, I want it. I need it. Niall it's getting worse" with one last peck to his lips, Niall pulled himself back and removed his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He rummaged through his second drawer - he's not like everyone else, it's too main stream - and pulled out his lube and a condom in its foil packaging.

During that time Louis pulled himself up long enough to pull his shirt over his head, allowing it to lay under his body on the bed. Niall had returned to stand in front of Louis, his dick hard and standing up for Louis to admire. Sure he's watched porn and seen some dicks in his life, but Niall, Niall was different. Maybe because it was there in front of him for him to touch and feel, but either way. Louis needed it. 

"Move up to the head Lou, want you to be comfortable" With much struggle, Louis wormed his way to the head of the bed. Pain shot through Louis's body and he whimpered. "Shh. It's okay" Niall rubbed Louis's thigh. He just nodded. 

Niall hauled himself on the bed, sitting in front of Louis, controlling the omegas limbs for him. He pushed them up and apart, putting Louis's hole on display. Niall held back a growl, but Louis heard it, it rumbled in Niall's throat. The alpha opened the tube of lube and squirted some onto his hands. Louis looked down at his friend between his legs, waiting with anticipation for what was to come, how it would feel.

The alpha, rubbed his fingers together, warming the substance before placing a finger at the hole of his omega friend. Louis hissed, his hole being extra sensitive at this time, but it didn't stop Niall from pushing it inside. Louis's eyes widened and his head flew back into the pillow. It felt so good, so foreign but nice. Niall pumped his finger in and out of the boys entrance allowing him to get used of the odd feeling. 

Louis was loving it. It felt so much better than trying to ignore it like he was doing earlier in the night. When he began to whine again, Niall added another, stretching Louis open even more. His back arched off the bed as Niall scissored him open. 

"Oh... Oh, that's nice" Louis moaned. Niall smiled and slid the next finger inside. "Oh fuck, mmm." Niall smirked at the reaction, his alpha feeling proud of the dominance he's bringing upon himself. 

"Alright Lou. Are you ready for the next part?" Louis looked up at Niall, his eyes were wide and blown, his tanned skin clammy and brown hair stuck to his forehead. Louis nodded at Niall. The feeling had slightly gone while Niall had his fingers inside of him, and since they were removed the feeling had come back. He needed more, he needed Niall and he needed to orgasm again. 

Niall slid the condom onto his length and coated it with lube. He brought himself up to Louis's face and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Niall never noticed how beautiful Louis truly was until now. With a smile he kissed Louis, distracting him slightly while he pushed himself inside the boy. 

Louis, though, broke the kiss and moaned. It didn't hurt, not as much as he thought it would, and he was unsure if it had to do with the prep or the heat. His breathing did increase as Niall pushed in further and further, the amazing feeling intensifying. 

Seeing as Louis seemed okay with him entering, Niall took it as he could start to move. So, he brought Louis's legs up even more and got him to wrap them around his waist, then he pushed his waist forward, pushing himself inside Louis. He gripped Niall's back with his growing nails that were surely leaving indents in the skin. 

"More. More please" Louis whined. 

Niall continued to push in and out of Louis, listening to his sweet moans, all while Niall grunted roughly, dipping his head into Louis's neck, breathing in the sweet vanilla and the smell he still can't figure out. He was so tempted to bite him, mark him as his own. He just felt right for him. The way his body felt under him, with his legs around him. And that God damn scent that was taking over his body, allowing the alpha within to take control. 

He pushed in deeper, harder and Louis hissed. He may be a submissive omega, but he still had his limits. After a few rough thrusts though, Louis joined in and raised his hips to meet Niall's every time. It feeling better each time. It was what happened next that left Louis absolutely wrecked. Niall thrusted inside Louis and hit the small bundle of nerves. His prostate. A bunch of words that didn't make any sense were strung together and spilled out of his mouth. 

Again, Niall's alpha took over his body and pounded into the boy in the exact same spot. Louis was a mess, crying and grabbing on to Niall's back, scratching the flesh - which also added to Niall's outburst. 

"Uh, Niall... Niall, gonna cum. More, please more" the words were unheard by Niall. He was focusing on his job, and his job was for him to reach his orgasm, not the boy underneath him. No, Louis left his thoughts a long time ago. 

Louis had held on for as long as he could, but everything around him was just becoming too much. He released between himself and his friend, and that is what brought Niall back. The shots of white leaving his friends dick. But Niall had yet to reach his climax.

No matter how sensitive Louis was, Niall was determined to release himself into Louis. Louis began to whine, his over-sensitive ass beginning to hurt. It lasted another few moments, then Niall released. Louis felt it inside the condom, that was his body at the time. The sensitivity was overwhelming. 

Tiredly, Niall pulled out and properly disposed of his used condom before sliding up to Louis. He wrapped his arms around the tired omega. He looked drained and worn out, but so beautiful.

"How much more?" Louis asked, voice strained and weary. 

"I'm not sure, it depends on the omega" Niall whispered kissing the younger boys cheek. 

"I don't like it. I want my suppressants back" 

"Maybe that's why it's so bad. You've had them ever since freshman year, your body might be adjusting to all the years without it" Louis shook his head. 

"No. That's not how they work" he was working himself up to the point tears brew in his eyes. "You don't understand cause you're an alpha" Niall knew Louis didn't mean it horribly, and that his tone was just an affect of his hormonal state, but the part of him he can't control roared to life sitting on top of him, eyes yellow. 

"Watch your tone Louis" he bared his teeth, threatening the smaller boy. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't, ah-ow, mean too. Oh no" Louis looked down and he was again growing hard. "I can't, I can't do it Niall" 

"Okay, relax. It's okay, just breathe, close your eyes and breathe" it was funny how fast Louis could get him out of his alpha zone. No matter the situation, Louis always pulled him back. That's one of the reasons they're such good friends. 

Louis closed his eyes and took deep breaths like Niall instructed. Niall, while making sure Louis's eyes were closed, kissed his jaw line and moved his hand to Louis's shaft. His eyes opened immediately.

"Shh, it's okay. You relax, I've got you" Louis slowly closed his eyes and allowed Niall to slowly jerk him off to his breaking point. 

A mess and exhausted, Louis lay on Niall's bed. His head turned to face Niall who was looking at him intently. 

"I think it's over" he whispered. He wiped his sweaty forehead and let out a relieved breath.

"I'll run us a bath, I'll come back for you when it's ready" Niall kissed Louis's nose and walked to his own ensuite. Louis loved how he didn't have to share with anyone, unlike himself. Four girls, with another two babies on the way, more than likely two girls. He couldn't wait to move out, and he probably should have asked Niall earlier if he could burden his family with his presence. He was over enough he practically lived there anyway. 

Niall returned to Louis who hadn't moved a muscle. Being a gentlemen, Niall picked up a sore, tired, worked up Louis and carried him the bath. Carefully, Louis was sat down in the near boiling water, filled to the top with bubbles. Niall joined Louis and sat behind him, holding Louis's back to his chest. It felt right. 

The two cleaned their sweaty and sticky bodies, then just sat there, lying in the warmth of the water, enjoying the relaxing feeling that had overcome them. Louis loved it so much, he almost fell asleep in the water. But Niall didn't allow that, helping the tired omega out of the bath, he dried and dressed him - in Niall's clothing, that was a little on the big side - but Louis didn't mind. He liked Niall's clothes. 

They climbed into bed, and pulled the covers up over them, and for the first time in four years, they actually slept in each others arms. And enjoyed every single bit of it. 

+

Over the weekend, both boys pretended like the events Friday night didn't happen. It was really in their best interest, for their friendship of course. But when Monday come, Niall was going insane. He needed Louis to be his, he needed it so badly. 

He walked into the school and was walking down the corridor when he heard voices and 'his' omega's name. 

"Such a nerd Louis" one of the males said. It was someone Niall was unfamiliar with, but it burned deep inside him.

"Yeah, you should go back to wearing those glasses, freak" Niall heard enough. His alpha spilling over the edges. He reached the group of three, grabbing the two bullies by their throats, picking them up and slamming them against the lockers behind them, no doubtedly leaving indents in their wake. 

"Who do you think you are speaking to him that way?" Niall growled, baring his teeth. The two boys looked down at Niall, terrified looks on their faces as they tried to gain oxygen to their lungs. "If I were you, I would piss off and leave my omega alone" nodding furiously, they were dropped to their feet, scampering away like the cowards Niall knows betas to be. 

"You didn't have to do that" Louis spoke softly. Niall turned to face Louis, a dopey smile on his face. 

"I did. You don't deserve that, and I made it clear I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you again" a blush covered Louis's cheeks. 

"Why did you call me your omega?" Niall closed the gap, their bodies practically touching. He looked down on the omega and smiled.

"Because I really fucking like you and want to make you mine" he grabbed Louis and brought their lips together, kissing passionately in the hallway for everyone to see. 

Louis heard some people faintly say 'finally' and that just made him smile a little more. That people saw the love they had for each other, even when they couldn't. 

Niall pulled away from Louis's lips, but rested his forehead on top of Louis's. He breathed in the vanilla smell and rubbed his nose over Louis's.

"Lou?" he hummed, wanting Niall to continue. "Will you be mine and let me mark you?" he made sure he was quiet enough for only Louis to hear, and the silence was deafening. Louis's blank face made it worse he couldn't read what was going on in his head. 

"Niall. You can. But not here, not now" Niall waited for his omega's wishes. He will complete them for Louis. "My house, after school. Wanna try out Friday's events again" he pushed his crotch onto Niall's. The alpha growled from his throat, now excited. 

+

The bell rung and Niall was out of class before anyone else. He was going to his omegas house, he needed him again. Needed to hold him, kiss him, make him his. He walked through the unlocked door and to Louis's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking or greeting his mum who was about to leave for her job. Niall didn't know where the girls were, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the omega on his bed, in nothing but one of Niall's old shirts. 

Louis finished a lesson earlier than Niall, and gave him time to look presentable for his alpha. He heard Niall growl and saw his blue eyes turn a shade darker, the sign of lust. Niall all but pounced onto the bed, hearing the double bed creak under the weight of the two. Louis laughed as he felt Niall kissing his neck, until that one spot underneath his earlobe that made him moan. 

It wasn't long after that, Niall had removed his clothing, and Louis's, that he was inside Louis again. Kissing his neck as their hips moved slowly together. Louis enjoyed it so much more off his heat. It felt more relaxed, less rushed. Less needed, more wanted. 

Niall was still inside Louis, kissing his neck when Louis spoke the words, Niall has been craving to hear all day.

"Mark me" 

And Niall sank his teeth into Louis's neck causing a slightly pained gasp, but also one that felt right. Niall removed his teeth from the skin, kissing his mark left on his now omega. Louis was his, he was Louis's and he wouldn't any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I have also completed on my Wattpad account Meshii. It is not plagiarized in any shape or form. If you would like to look at my stuff there, feel free. You may also suggest I bring something from there to here  
> _  
> Story has not been edited, minor errors will occur


End file.
